


LWA Drabble Collection

by MidnightBlaze16



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/F, Tags may change in future, chapter 7 gets kinda messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlaze16/pseuds/MidnightBlaze16
Summary: A collection of short storiesDrabble 2: Tumblr Prompt; 'Diana/Akko college student (no magic), first week, Diana in library while Akko is completly lost..!'. Dianakko. College AU. No Magic.Drabble 3: Tumblr Prompt; '.................akkoshortskirt.dianadying.'. Dianakko.Drabble 4: After a rough day, Akko goes to her girlfriend for support. DianakkoDrabble 5: Tumblr Prompt; 'With the return of magic to the world at large, great evils awaken. Akko pokes one with a stick.'Drabble 6: Akko vents her feelings to Arcas, not realising that someone else is listening in. Dianakko.Drabble 7: Tumblr Prompt; 'You can totally ignore this one I'm just strange. But how about a Yandere!Diana or Yandere!Akko?'. Dianakko.Drabble 8: Tumblr Prompt; ""Hello, my name is Atsuko Kagari! But you can call me Akko!" Voice breaking//"Mynameisimgay."". Dianakko. No-magic AU.Drabble 9: Akko finds a mysterious note on her desk. Dianakko.Drabble 10: Tumblr Prompt; '“I dare you to go up to that cute girl and pretend to spill your tea on her”'. Dianakko. No-magic AU.





	1. Chapter 1

_***CRASH*** _

Diana jumped in her seat, her hand jolting, leaving a jagged line across the page she had been writing on. She put her pen down with a sigh and closed the notebook, stepping out of her bedroom into the living room.

The window had been shattered, glass scattered across the floor. One bookshelf had been knocked over completely, the other leaning against the wall, barely staying upright. Books had been strewn all over the floor, and on the other side of the room, the shattered remains of a vase lay on the floor beside a broom that hadn’t been there before. The couch was tipped over, and strewn across it on her back, looking quite a bit like a rag-doll, was Diana’s girlfriend, moaning in pain.

Diana put her hand to her forehead while shaking her head. “Akko...”

Said girl opened her eyes, smiling upon the sight of her fellow witch. “Diana!”

She rolled over and clambered to her feet, quickly pushing the couch back into place, before turning back to Diana. “I’m back!”

“I can see that...” Diana sighed. “Akko, when I gave you permission to ‘crash’ at my place until you found a job, I didn’t mean it literally!”

“Eh heh heh, sorry...”

She totally wasn’t sorry.

Diana rolled her eyes, walking over to the slanted bookshelf and pushing it upright. Akko figured she should help as well, and started to lift the second bookshelf back up. Diana helped her get it fully upright.

“So,” Diana started, picking up books and placing them back on the shelf. “What is it this time?”

Despite her difficulties in flying when they were teenagers, Akko had actually become quite skilled at it, her ability rivalling even Amanda’s at times. However, much like the rest of Akko’s magic, it only worked when she was fully concentrated on it - if she wasn’t, well...

“E-eh? What do you mean?” Akko asked, picking up pieces of the broken vase.

“You only crash like this when something is on your mind. What’s up?”

“Oh! I’ve applied for another job?”

That’s the third one this month, and it was only the 11th. A new record, if Diana’s memory serves.

“Oh? Where is it this time?” Diana asked, placing the final book back on the shelf (she had grown quite efficient at it during the course of Akko’s stay) and turning towards her girlfriend, who was dumping the broken ceramic into the bin.

“A hospital!”

No. Oooooh no this was not going to be good. No way should anyone’s life ever be in Akko’s clumsy hands.

 _‘No, no, calm down’_ Diana told herself. _‘Perhaps it’s just intern work.'_

“What part of the hospital, exactly?” Diana hoped that sounded more like curiosity than concern.

“The children’s ward!”

NOPE

“They want me to perform for them!” Akko elaborated, eyes shining.

“Eh?”

“Apparently it’s been really boring there, and the kids are getting really upset, so the hospital wanted to hire someone to entertain them!” Akko explained.

“O-oh.” Of course. Duh. “So you’ll be performing your magic?”

“Yep!”

“That’s...actually a pretty good idea...” Diana said.

“I know right!?”

“Have you applied yet?” Diana asked, heading to the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them. Akko followed her, sitting on the bench. Diana really needed to get some stools or something.

“Yep - I have a job interview in two days!”

“Have you told Chariot yet?”

“Not yet - I was gonna call her after I told you,” Akko replied. “It still feels a little weird, not calling her ‘Professor’ or anything.”

"I think she'd be very proud of you," Diana said as she poured boiling water into a teapot, placing the lid on it and waiting for the water to bring out the flavour of the leaves. She picked up the teapot and carried it back to the living room, Akko following with teacups. Diana poured the tea into 2 of the cups while Akko sat on the couch.

“Akko, do you want any sugar?” Diana asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks!”

Diana placed a spoonful of sugar into Akko’s cup, mixing it in before handing the cup to Akko and sitting next to her holding her own teacup. Taking a sip of her drink, Diana glanced at Akko out of the corner of her eye, and was surprised at the downcast look on the shorter girl’s face.

“Akko? Is everything alright?” Diana asked, placing her cup on the coffee table.

“Uh- y-yeah, I’m fine, just...”

“Just?”

“Thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.”

Akko pouted at Diana, lightly punching her as the blonde chuckled.

“Sorry, sorry.” Diana apologised, still giggling. “What were you thinking about?”

For a few seconds, Akko was completely silent. She sighed, placing her untouched teacup next to Diana’s. “It’s just that...I really think this job is gonna work out...”

“And that’s a...bad thing?”

“I mean, no, but...” Akko fidgeted a bit. “If I have a job, that means I don’t get to live with you anymore...” Akko glanced up at Diana, red eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Hear that? That’s the sound of Diana’s heart breaking.

“Oh, Akko...” Diana placed a hand on Akko’s cheek, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “You know I’d let you stay if I could, but this apartment was only made for one person...”

“I guess...”

“Hey, come on,” Diana held Akko’s other cheek and lifted her face to look at her, giving her a soft smile. “It’s not that bad. You don’t have to live very far away, and you can always visit. If you earn enough money, maybe we could buy a new house for us both to live in.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Diana kissed Akko’s nose. “So give me a smile, OK?”

Akko chuckled, a small, calm smile appearing on her face. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Diana’s for a few seconds before pulling away. “Thanks.”

Diana pulled her close, connecting their lips again for a longer kiss. Akko returned the kiss, lightly sucking at Diana’s bottom lip. Diana parted her lips, allowing Akko to slip her tongue in as she did the same with her own. They parted a few minutes later, panting slightly, lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Diana.”

“I love you too, Akko.”

As they continued kissing, the tea lay forgotten on the coffee table, abandoned in favour of each other’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2: Tumblr Prompt; 'Diana/Akko college student (no magic), first week, Diana in library while Akko is completly lost..!'. Dianakko. College AU. No Magic.

“Uuu, I can’t believe I got lost, the campus isn’t even that big!”

Akko pulled the map out of her pocket again, glaring at it as she tried desperately to decipher it. “And you’re no help either! I thought maps were supposed to be easy to read but this is so vague! Ugh..” Her shoulders slumped as she pressed one hand to her forehead. “This is giving me a headache...maybe I’m just reading it wrong..?”

“Excuse me.”

Akko looked up from her seat to see a blonde girl around her age staring down at her. Her gaze was intimidating, but at the same time, her sapphire eyes held a certain gentleness.

“I couldn’t help but notice your muttering, and it’s quite distracting. I would appreciate it if you could possibly lower your voice - we are in a library after all. If you’re having trouble with something, there’s a help desk at the front of the building,” she said ( _‘more like ‘lectured’’_  Akko thought), maintaining a stoic expression, as if she had said that paragraph many times before.

“O-Oh, I’m really sorry, it’s just that I’m having a bit of trouble finding my dorm...” Akko giggled sheepishly as she held up her map.

“I see. Well, I’m sure you can ask a professor for help-”

“Can you take me there?” Akko interrupted.

“What? Why?” the blonde asked, dropping her stoic persona for a moment and was replaced by confusion.

“I mean, I’d rather not have to tell too many people about this, and you seem like you know your way around the school so...” Akko fidgeted with the map as she looked away shyly.

“I’m afraid I don’t really have the time-”

“Please? My roommates are probably worried sick!” Akko pleaded. “Well, OK, Sucy probably doesn’t care much but Lotte’s probably worried sick!”

The blonde glared at Akko for a few moments before sighing in defeat. “Fine. Just let me pack my things and then we can go.”

 

“So, what dormitory building are you in?”

“The red dorm!”

“Let’s see...that’s...really not very far from here...”

“I’m really bad with directions, OK?”

Akko and the blonde girl were stood outside the library entrance, Akko still, holding the map and fidgeting with it, bending it back and forth.

“Regardless, the red dorm is this direction, uh...” the blonde stepped forward a bit before stopping and glancing behind her. “What did you say your name was?”

“O-oh, right! I’m Kagari Atsuko, but just call me Akko!” Akko responding, jogging to catch up with the girl. They walked along the path, side-by-side, exchanging small talk.

“Kagari Atsuko...that’s a Japanese name, correct? Did you live in Japan?”

“Yep!”

“What are you doing all the way in Britain?”

“I’ve wanted to come here ever since I was little! Ever since I saw my first Shiny Chariot concert, I knew I wanted to become an amazing musician and singer just like her! So as soon as I found out she went to Luna Nova University, I knew I had to go there!” Akko answered enthusiastically. “What about you? You never told me your name!”

“Ah, right, my apologies. My name is Diana Cavendish.”

“Cavendish, Cavendish, where have I heard that before...”

“My family has a history in classical music. Countless generations before me were brilliant musicians and composers, many playing in a large orchestra. I came to this school in order to follow in my mother’s footsteps-”

“That’s it! Cavendish is the most common kind of banana, right? That’s where I recognise it from!”

“A-ah...”

As the two continued to walk together, Diana realised that Akko wasn’t as dumb as she initially thought - she was actually quite intelligent in her own way. She felt bad for making such an assumption, but figured that what Akko didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, so she kept quiet. She realised that she and Akko actually shared many classes, taking the same music course, along with one of her roommates, Lotte Yanson. Before they knew it, they had reached the red dorm building.

“I suppose this is where we part ways.”

“Y-yeah...”

After a few moments of consideration, Diana took a notepad and pen out of her pocket, quickly writing something before ripping out the page and handing it to Akko.

“This is my phone number - feel free to contact me any time you want to talk,” Diana said, holding out the page. A small smirk appeared on her face. “Or if you get lost again.”

Akko blushed slightly before taking the paper, nodding earnestly. “Yeah, I definitely will! Thank you!”

Diana nodded before turning her back on Akko, her hair flowing in the breeze as she turned and walked away.

“...Lotte’s not gonna believe I actually got a pretty girl’s number!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 3: Tumblr Prompt; '.................akkoshortskirt.dianadying.'. Dianakko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit more suggestive than other stories I usually write but not much.

Something was off with Akko.

Not in her mannerisms - she was acting exactly as she always did - but in her appearance. Something was different but Diana couldn’t put her finger on what.

As guilty as she felt for thinking so, she was grateful that Hannah and Barbara had both caught a cold (probably gave it to each other) and weren’t there to witness the prodigy practically glaring at Akko from the seat behind her as she tried to decipher what about her was different.

As it was now, Akko was currently talking animatedly with her teammates while waiting for a teacher arrive and inevitably scold her for being too noisy. Her trademark ponytail bounced as she moved in her spot, the same as normal. Upon closer inspection, Diana established that she certainly hadn’t had a haircut.

Perhaps she did something with her uniform? She couldn’t see anything looking from the back, but any kind of changes would logically be on the front anyway. Perhaps her sash was done up differently?

Diana shifted in her spot, stretching her neck upwards and to the sides trying to get a better view. Just as she was leaning forward, Akko quickly stood up, her arms spread wide, likely to act as a visual aid in her story telling.

Diana realised what was different about Akko’s appearance.

Diana rested her chin on the desk, covering her burning face with one hand and tightly clutching the desk with the other. When Akko had stood up, Diana had seen a lot more of Akko’s toned legs than she should have. Akko had always worn her skirts short, but this was even worse than usual - was it even following the school dress code?

Diana was about to question it when the professor arrived and, just as predicted, told off Akko for not shutting up as soon as she entered the room. Diana resigned herself to interrogating Akko at lunchtime instead.

If she could make it to lunch time.

 

Diana took a deep breath as she took a long sip of ice-cold water in attempts to put out the fire in her cheeks. She hadn’t been able to focus on the lesson at all - all she had been able to think about were Akko’s soft, smooth thighs that she so desperately wanted to rub her fingers over...

Diana violently shook her head in attempts to banish the inappropriate thoughts from her head.

Akko immediately ran up to her after the lesson ended, asking her to join the red team on the way to the cafeteria, since her own teammates were absent. A very simple query - a ‘yes or no’ question.

And she stuttered.

She couldn’t even give a straight answer for goodness sake - she started to respond but upon letting her gaze drift down for a moment she found herself struggling to make a sound. Eventually she’d just settled for nodding.

Diana opted to walk slightly behind the red team, embarrassed over her little communication error. If she had thought it through beforehand, she would’ve realised just how bad of an idea this was - not only did she now have an unobscured view of Akko’s legs, the skirt was also quite tight, hugging Akko’s lean figure. Diana barely managed to keep her cool around the other students.

Luckily, she had managed to make it to the cafeteria without spontaneously combusting and now Akko was sitting down across from her, her short skirt safely hidden underneath the table.

“I’m gonna go get food! You guys want me to get something for you?” Akko asked, standing up as she did so.

Diana slammed her head on the table.

“...Diana? You OK?”

“Akko, hurry up. I wanna get some mushroom stew before they run out.”

“R-right, coming!”

Diana heard rapid footsteps and cautiously lifted her head once she was sure that Akko was out of eyesight. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, only to tense up again at the sound of snickering. She looked across the table to see Amanda pretending to hold back her laughter, mirth shining in her eyes.

Diana immediately straightened herself up, taking a sip of water and placing her glass down a lot harder than she intended.

“Heh, who’d have thought that Diana Cavendish could have such lewd thoughts about another girl.”

“I’m afraid I do not know what you are talking about, O’Neill,” Diana stated, having another sip of water.

“I mean you’ve been staring at Akko and judging by the redness of your face, it’s not exactly in an innocent way.”

Diana used to think that spit takes only occurred in cartoons and TV shows, but she proved herself wrong.

“I-I-I do not know what you are talking about! I am doing no such thing and having no such thoughts and thAT IS EXTREMELY INAPPROPRIATE O’NEILL-”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Diana’s voice immediately stopped working as Akko jogged up to the table, extremely confused as to why Diana was shouting at Amanda as Lotte, Jasminka and even Constanze held back laughter - or near-silent chuckles in Constanze’s case.

“You’re back fast,”

“Yeah, there’s a super long line so Sucy’s holding a space for me,” Akko explained as she sat down. “What was all that yelling about?”

Diana glared at Amanda. ‘Don’t you dare...’

“Oh, nothing much, Diana here was just-”

“O’NEILL DO NOT”

“Eh? What’s going on, Diana?”

Well, she had resolved to ask Akko about it at lunchtime, though she was now deeply regretting that decision. 

Diana cleared her throat. “I-I couldn’t help but notice your skirt is a lot shorter than normal and does not align with the dress code. Is there a reason behind that?”

Diana silently congratulated herself for only stuttering once.

“O-oh, right...” Akko chuckled sheepishly, scratching her cheek. “Most of my skirts got dirty or ripped when that Sand Golem went berserk, so this was the only one I had left.”

“I told you not to bring him into the dorm room, Akko...” Lotte sighed.

“I didn’t think he would be so claustrophobic! Our room isn’t even that small!”

Diana sighed as the conversation moved on to a different topic-

“But you know, I’m surprised Diana even noticed!” Akko commented.

Aaaand never mind.

“I-I assure you, I was merely making sure you were following the dress code!”

“You never said anything about me not wearing a tie,” Amanda said, smirking.

“It’s a small detail - also I don’t exactly look at your chest very often!”

“Yet you look at skirts?”

OK, this was too much.

“I will not stand here and allow you to humiliate me like this!” Diana exclaimed, standing up and marching out of the room, the image of Akko’s red face burning in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this is a kind of awkward place to stop but I didn't want this to drag on for too long. If you want to read more of this kind of thing I highly recommend 'Skirting Danger' by Gravekeeper - I actually drew inspiration from it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 4: After a rough day, Akko goes to her girlfriend for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art: http://musician15painter.tumblr.com/post/166312601118/today-was-a-bad-day-i-have-a-story-for-this-one

Diana was interrupted from her homework by a knock on her dorm’s door. It was soft, so much so that she initially thought she was simply hearing things before someone knocked again, slightly louder this time. She looked over to the clock - it was only 8:30 in the evening, and Hannah and Barbara wouldn’t be returning from their date until 10.  
She put her pencil down with a sign and stood up, carefully unlocking and opening the door to see a downtrodden brunette giving her a forced smile.

“H-hi…”

“Akko? What is it?”

“Um…can I come in?”

Diana, extremely concerned, stepped aside, holding the door open as Akko walked in, refusing to look Diana in the eye. Diana shut the door after her and led her over to the couch before preparing some tea.

“Would you like any sugar?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

Diana brought over two teacups, placing one in front of Akko and sitting next to her. Akko picked up the cup and wordlessly sipped at the tea. Diana picked up her own teacup, taking a small sip before looking back at Akko.

“Akko, is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Akko lied, though it was obvious she wasn’t trying very hard, “Just wanted to drop in and say hi, I guess…”

Akko refused to say anymore, finishing her tea instead. Diana sighed and placed her cup on the table before giving Akko a fierce look.

“Akko, you are clearly not fine.” 

“W-what are you talking about?” Akko looked away, sweating nervously.

“Akko, look at me.”

Akko reluctantly turned to look Diana in the eye.

“Akko, I am your girlfriend,” Diana said, her tone firm but her eyes gentle, “I can tell when you’re not alright. Please, talk to me. What happened?”

Akko sat in silence for a bit, having an internal debate before sighing.

“Today was a bad day.”

Diana sighed. She had a feeling something like this would happen. Despite the decrease in bullying after the missile crisis, Akko still received a lot of it, and sometimes it proved to be too much for the Japanese witch. Akko was extremely resilient, especially considering her situation, but not even she had a limit.

Diana shifted so that she was leaning against the armrest, holding out her arms.

“Akko, come here.”

Akko obeyed, moving over to lie against Diana with her arms across her stomach. Diana took the blanket on the top of the couch and laid it over Akko before placing one hand on top of Akko’s, linking their fingers and stroked Akko’s hair with the other.

“Who was it this time?”

“It wasn’t just one person…Finnelan-sensei was really harsh earlier and some of the other students picked on me during lunch break…and then some of the third years cornered me and started saying mean things, I barely made it to my next class in time.”

“Do you need me to deal with them?”

After a moment, Akko shook her head. “No, it’s fine. It wasn’t a big deal anyway, I just…” Akko choked down a sob, her eyes beginning to water. “It just…it builds up, y-y’know? A-and even though I’ve got y-you, and Sucy and Lotte a-and the green team, it-it still-”

“Shhh…” Diana held Akko close as Akko closed her eyes, trying and failing to hold back tears as she leant into Diana’s embrace, clutching her hand. “It’s alright. It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Finally, Akko relaxed in Diana’s embrace, letting the tears fall as she lay in her girlfriend’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 5: Tumblr Prompt; 'With the return of magic to the world at large, great evils awaken. Akko pokes one with a stick.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, sorry

“WOOOAAH, IT’S HUGE!”

“Akko, not so loud!” Lotte scolded in a whisper, clutching her wand tightly. 

“You worry too much Lotte - I’m sure it’s fine! I mean it’s just a giant kitty!”

“Anything can be dangerous if it’s giant.”

“Pfft, as if!”

Sucy rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the creature, careful not to get too close. 

“What is it?” Lotte asked nervously.

“I’m not sure,” Sucy replied, a mischevious glint in her eye, “I bet we could get a really good grade if we managed to catch it and bring it back though.”

“Great idea, Sucy!”

“Isn’t that like...really dangerous?”

“Probably.” Sucy deadpanned, “But it’s not like anything else we caught for this task will be any good.”

“I suppose that’s true...” Lotte gazed down at the cage in her other hand, which held a single hightail lizard and a warm darner. 

“You guys are too paranoid!” Akko waved her hand and skipped forward to stand right in front of the creature. “This guy’s not dangerous at all!” Akko looked around at the ground for a bit before picking up a large stick. She then proceeded to lightly poke the creature, eyes closed with a smug smile of her face. “See - totally harmless!”

After only hearing silence as a response, Akko opened her eyes to see Sucy staring at something behind Akko and Lotte staring fearfully above her. Akko slowly turned around and looked up into the monsters fierce yellow eyes as it hovered above her. 

“Eh...heh heh...” Akko began to back away, “E-easy, kitty...”

The creature slowing stood up, never taking it’s eyes off Akko. In a burst of light it’s eyes begin to glow yellow, glowly strips appearing on it’s fur and a pair of ghostly wings appearing. It crouches down, 3 tails swaying, ready to pounce.

“NOPE”

Akko immediately turned and ran, the rest of her team following after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko vents her feelings to Arcas, not realising that someone else is listening in. Dianakko.

A slight breeze blew through the ruins near the Fountain of Polaris, dark grey clouds floating overhead as Akko gazed up at the sky. Small bits of grass squeezed through the cracks in between the bricks and tickled Akko’s legs as she sat on the ground, leaning back against Arcas, one arm draped across his back and running her hand through his fur.

“I dunno, I just...I think part of me knows what these feelings are but doesn’t want to admit it? Does that make sense?” she muttered to the bear, who responded with a soft rumble.

“Yeah, I guess I should focus on learning bear language before asking you for help, huh?” she chuckled at herself. “It still feels nice to talk to you though...”

Akko leaned forward, slamming her hands on the ground and glaring at the pavement. “It’s just, I used to think she was annoying and stuck up, but she’s actually really nice and pretty and smart and she always gives me this look that makes me feel really weird.”

Arcas rolled his eyes, having heard this 3 times already in the past 2 hours.

“And I know I shouldn’t feel this way, cuz she’s way outta my league and I know there’s no way she’d ever feel the same but I can’t help feeling this way and she just gives me this beautiful smile and she says these things that make my heart beat like crazy.”

Akko leaned back with a sigh and sat in silence for a bit, watching the sky. The clouds were darkening and she knew she’d probably have to head back to school soon, but she couldn’t get herself to move right now. Her mind was racing with conflicting thoughts as she thought over her feelings. She knew she was lying to herself, that she knew what this feeling was, but she couldn’t admit it to herself. Even if she did, where would she even go from there? After all, Akko knew that someone like her had no hope of winning the affections of such an incredible witch.

Arcas lifted his head from his paws, ears twitching slightly as he sniffed the air curiously. Akko didn’t notice as she sighed heavily before continuing her rant.

“She’s so beautiful but also really cute? Like, have you seen Diana embarrassed? It’s so cute the way she tries to hide in her hair or act all formal to hide it! And then when she’s happy and her eyes look like they’re glowing or something and her hair looks so soft and I wanna hold her hand and kiss her and she’s just so wonderful~”

Akko was disrupted from her daydreaming by the sound of a pebble being kicked across the pavement, and she immediately turned toward the sound to see Diana staring at her, eyes wide, clutching her broom close to her chest.

“D-D-DIANA?!” Akko stood up, wiping herself down and hoping that Diana hadn’t overheard anything. “W-what are you doing here?”

“M-my apologies, I did not intend to disrupt anything,” Diana silently cleared her throat. “There is going to be a storm soon and Professor Chariot asked me to go look for you.”

“O-oh, right...”

For a few moments, silence filled the area. The breeze from before had gotten stronger and colder, signalling the approaching storm as Arcas looked between the two girls with mild interest.

“I...heard what you said...”

“Eh!? W-wait, how much did you hear?”

“Enough to know of your feelings about me...” Diana’s voice grew quieter with every word, looking to the ground, her face burning. Meanwhile, Akko found herself wishing the ground would just swallow her up so she could avoid this situation and avoid Diana for the rest of her life - or at least until she forgets about this whole incident.

“I...I’m sorry...”

Diana’s head whipped up. “What are you apologising for?”

“I know there’s no way you feel the same - I mean, you’re Diana Cavendish! You’re an amazing witch and everyone looks to you for advice, even the teachers! You’re smart but also athletic and you’re just so perfect and I’m just...just Akko.” she sighed, eyes downcast. “We both know you’re way out of my league, you deserve someone better.”

“Akko...” Diana placed her broom down and jogged a few steps to stand in front of her. “Akko, look at me.”

Akko gazed up for a second, clearly holding back tears before she looked back down. 

“Akko.” Diana lifted Akko’s face, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

“D-Diana?”

“Don’t say that about yourself. You are more than ‘just Akko’, you’re Atsuko Kagari, the wielder of the Shiny Rod and the successor to the brilliant Shiny Chariot. The one who prevented a massive war and restored magic to the world in the process. The one who returned magic to it’s former popularity and the one who tamed the famous Shooting Star,” Diana smiled softly, “The one who stole my heart.”

Akko gasped as he eyes widened, cheeks growing red. “W-wait, you-”

Diana nodded before placing a chaste kiss on Akko’s lips. “Come on, we need to get back to the school before the storm starts.”

She turned around and picked up her broom before turning back to Akko, only to find that the Japanese witch had frozen in place, her face the colour of her eyes. Diana rolled her eyes and, after casting a spell to keep her broom afloat, walked back over to Akko with a smile.

“Are you alright?”

Akko snapped out of her daze, nodding. “Y-y-yeah, I’m good...”

Diana smirked and picked Akko up in a bridal carry, catching the brunette by surprise.

“D-Diana!?”

“You looked like you needed a hand.”

“J-jeez...” Akko leaned into Diana, snuggling against her in a way that made Diana’s heart feel like it was about to burst. She sighed happily as she brought Akko over to her broom, placing her down on it (Akko pouted at her as she put her down) before sitting in front of her.

Akko wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist, leaning into her and burying her face in her hair. Diana blushed a bit and placed a hand over Akko’s before slowly taking off and flying back to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 7: Tumblr Prompt; 'You can totally ignore this one I'm just strange. But how about a Yandere!Diana or Yandere!Akko?'. Dianakko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot darker than the other stories here. Warning for non-explicit strong violence.

“You...wanted to speak with me?” Akko asked, fidgeting nervously as Diana prepared some tea for the both of them.

“Don’t worry, you are not in trouble or anything of the sort,” Diana reassured her, bring over a tray with a teapot and 2 teacups and placing them of the table. 

Immediately Akko sighed in relief, the tension leaving her shoulders. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Diana finished pouring the tea and took a tiny sip to calm her nerves. “Actually, there’s something important I have to tell you-”

She was interrupted by a knocking on the door and a brash voice calling from outside. “YO CAVENDISH, YOU IN THERE?”

Diana sighed in annoyance, placing her cup down harder than she normally would. “My apologies, Akko, I shall be right back.

Akko watched in silence as Diana opened the door and greeted Amanda with a smile, shutting the door after her and locking Akko inside. A few banging noises were heard outside before being replaced with an eerie silence.

Akko nervously took a long, slow sip of her tea, gazing absentmindedly around the room. Diana’s dorm usually felt rather homely, but right now it was tense, the atmosphere almost suffocating. She noticed a dark stain underneath the rug, which had been wrinkled slightly.

Before she could investigate, Diana returned to the room, her clothes slightly loose and wrinkled.

“What happened?” Akko asked.

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with,” Diana dismissed, sitting down again. “She won’t be bothering us anymore.”

There was a certain glint in Diana’s eyes as she said that made Akko’s skin crawl.

Diana picked up her tea, which had gone cold by now, taking a slow sip. As she lifted her arm, Akko noticed a suspicious red stain on her sleeve, despite Diana seeming uninjured. Akko wanted to ask what happened, but felt it was better if she kept her mouth shut for now.

Diana placed down her teacup and reached into her pocket. She fumbled around for a second before taking out her empty hand. She muttered something, and although Akko couldn’t hear what she said, the tone was rather angry.

“My apologies, I must have left it outside when I was dealing with O’Neill. I shall be right back,” she said, before standing up and walking out the door before Akko had a chance to ask what she meant.

A few moments passed in silence before Akko remembered the stain on the floor. She jumped down to the rug and pulled it back, covering her nose at the pungent smell that wafted up from underneath.

“Eyyuck, what the heck?” she groaned, bending down to investigate closer. Upon taking a closer look, she noticed there was a hatch in the floor. Akko knew she shouldn’t pry, but she knew that something wasn’t right with this.

After pushing the coffee table to the side, Akko fully removed the rug - god, whatever that stain was there was a lot of it and Akko really hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was. After a minute of struggling, Akko managed to get a firm grip of the floorboards and, after taking a deep breath, she lifted them up.

Immediately, Akko covered her nose and mouth as the stench got so much worse. Hesitantly, she looked over into the opening-

The hatch slammed back over the hole as Akko staggered back into the bookshelf, hands covering her mouth. Fear, horror, betrayal, it coursed through her veins, her heart pounding so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t comprehend, didn’t want to comprehend, she needed answers but she didn’t want them she didn’t-

“Ah, so you found it.”

Akko turned to Diana, more scared than she had ever felt in her life. She expected Diana to be livid, but instead she was calm, like she wasn’t bothered at all, like she’d been expecting Akko to find it.

Akko swallowed, removing her hands - oh god they were covered in it - and gulping.

“A-are they..?”

“Dead? I’m afraid so.”

Diana walked over to the hatch, putting the rug back into place and making sure that not a single stain was visible. She pushed the table back where it was and suddenly it was as if nothing had happened.

“What...what happened to them?”

Diana sighed. “I knew I’d have to tell you eventually - I was hoping to avoid the topic for today, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.” She casually strolled over to Akko, standing directly in front of her, trapping Akko between Diana and the bookshelf.

“I killed them.”

‘ _No no no she wouldn’t, oh god she did, is she gonna kill me she’s totally going to kill me_ ’ Akko could barely feel anything apart from her fear - was she crying? Her eyes were burning and her cheeks were damp so she was probably crying but she couldn’t tell all she could focus on was the beat of her heart and Diana’s soft gaze that felt extremely out of place in this situation.

“But...why?” Akko stammered. “W-why did you kill them!?”

Diana placed her hand on the bookshelf and stepped closer to Akko, pressing their bodies together. She gently lifted Akko’s chin, giving her a sultry look.

“Because they got in the way.”

She leaned forward, placing her lips against Akko’s. Akko was in too much of a shock to respond as Diana tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She lifted her hands to hold Akko’s head, wiping away her tears. Earlier this morning, Akko would’ve revelled in this moment, but now all she felt was confusion and betrayal. She sobbed into Diana’s mouth, and the blonde took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Akko’s mouth.

She pulled away, leaving Akko panting for breath and more confused than she was before the kiss.

“Not to worry, my dear Akko,” Diana assured as she stroked Akko’s cheek lovingly, “Nobody will ever come between us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 8: Tumblr Prompt; ""Hello, my name is Atsuko Kagari! But you can call me Akko!" Voice breaking//"Mynameisimgay."". Dianakko. No-magic AU.

Diana slouched as she sat in her seat and placed the paper bag on the table with a sigh. After taking a few moments to rest, she sat up straight and opened the bag, taking out a greasy burger and overly salty chips. Diana didn’t usually eat this kind of food, but after a session like that, she couldn’t be bothered to eat anywhere other than the closest restaurant, which just so happened to be a fast-food restaurant.

With the prelims coming up so soon, Diana couldn’t afford to waste a moment of training. She knew she was the star of Luna Nova University’s running team, and she knew the school was relying on her to get them into at least the regionals. So she had taken it upon herself to squeeze in some extra training in her full time.

After hours of running through parks and around the city, Diana had found herself quite exhausted and even more hungry. So as soon as she had the unhealthy food in front of her, she relaxed in her seat and let her gaze drift around the room.

Even eventually her gaze landed on a small group of girls, fixated on one girl in particular. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, with a cute short ponytail near the top of her head. Her brown- no,  _red_  eyes shone brighter than anything Diana had seen since she went to that Shiny Chariot concert when she was younger. The girl’s face was round, and her face and eye shape gave away that she was either Asian or of Asian descent.

One of the other two in the group - a girl with long pinkish hair covering one of her crimson eyes - gazed over to Diana, staring at her for a moment before saying something to the other two. The girl from before and her friend - who had short light orange hair and glasses - turned to look at her for a second. The pink haired one said something, and the beautiful girl with the wine-red eyes nodded enthusiastically and stood up, approaching Diana with a cheerful gaze.

It was then that Diana snapped out of her funk and realised she had been staring.

The girl with the incredibly soft gaze bounced over to Diana and stood next to her seat. “Hi! I’m Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!”

“MynameisI’mgay.”

“W-what was that?” Akko tilted her head adorably, “I didn’t quite get that.”

Diana flushed red as soon as she realised what she had said. “M-My apologies, my n-name is Diana Cavendish,” she half-shouted, cringing as her voice broke multiple times in one sentence.

“That’s a really nice name!” Akko said and  _god she had the voice of an angel_

“T-thank you...”

“ASK HER WHY SHE WAS LOOKING AT YOU!” the pink haired girl shouted in a monotone voice, prompting Diana to blush again.

“OK!” Akko called back before turning to Diana, “So, uh, my friends and I couldn’t help but notice you watching us...”

“My apologies...” Diana took a deep breath, “I was merely captivated by your beauty and found myself mesmerised.”

This time Akko flushed red and it was  _adorable_. Her friend with the glasses was squealing quietly, eyes sparkling as the pink haired one tried to contain her laughter.

“Th-that’s...I...”

“I-I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Diana asked, regressing back into nervousness because  _you **fucked**  it up Cavendish you just made her feel awkward this was a mistake-_

“You want my number!?” Akko asked suddenly, nervous but confident.   
  
“S-sure...” Diana replied, shocked as she took out her phone and gave it to Akko so she could enter her contact. She watched as Akko typed in her details before taking a quick selfie to set as her contact photo and handing the phone back to Diana. Taking a glance at the contact, Diana blushed upon noticing the heart emoji Akko had put after her name.

“I’m gonna go talk to my friends now, but uh...text me, OK?” Akko said as she jogged back to the others, leaving Diana a flustered gay mess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finds a mysterious note on her desk. Dianakko.

Akko stared incredulously at the sheet of paper in her hands, reading it over again and again, not sure what to do in response. When she saw a note folded up on her desk when she entered the classroom, she had expected it to say the same kind of mean or cruel thing that she knew people said about her - both behind her back, and to Akko directly - or some kind of reminder to do something, not this!

“Akko? Are you OK?”

Akko shook her head as Lotte’s concerned voice shook her out of her stupor. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, just...”

Lotte and Sucy each looked over Akko’s shoulder at the sheet of paper as Lotte read it out loud.

“ _Kiss Diana. It’ll be fine._ ”

“Hey! Don’t read it out loud!” Akko exclaimed, pulling the paper towards her away from prying eyes.

Akko held the paper out in front of her again, staring at it intensely.

“Whatcha got there?”

Akko looked up to see Amanda standing next to the desk quizzically. Akko didn’t have a chance to react as the American snatched the paper out of her hands, reading it before smirking at Akko.

“Look, it was just sitting there on my desk!” Akko defended, holding up her hands defensively. “In fact...” Akko slammed her hand on the desk as she stood up, pointing an accusatory finger at Amanda. “I bet you were the one who left it there in the first place!”

“I did not!”

“Who else would do something like this?”

“What is this commotion about?”

“D-DIANA!?” Akko exclaimed, turning towards the blonde who stood in the doorway, arms crossed with an unimpressed expression.

Akko paled as Amanda’s expression turned malicious, a devilish smirk on her face as she chuckled darkly.

“Someone left this note on Akko’s desk.”  
  
“AMANDA GIVE THAT BACK” Akko jumped up, trying to grab the sheet of paper as Amanda held it above her head, putting her other hand on top of Akko’s head to keep her down.

Diana walked up to them unamused, holding out her hand expectantly. Amanda calmly placed the note in Diana’s waiting hand. Akko leapt forward for it as Diana turned away and unfolded the paper, Akko falling comically to the ground.

Akko clambered onto her feet as Diana read over the paper repeatedly, the tips of her ears going pink.

“Y-you...said that someone left this note on your desk, is that correct?”

“Not just anyone! I’m sure it was Amanda!”

“I told you, it wasn’t me!”

“I would have to agree with Amanda,” Diana stated, turning back to face the others now that the heat in her cheeks had faded.

“Ehhhhhh?”

“Wait really?”

Diana nodded. “The handwriting differs far too much for it to be Amanda’s, and I can’t imagine her using this kind of language.”

Amanda grinned smugly as Akko pouted, crossing her arms. “Fine, fine...”

Diana glanced down at the page for a second before meticulously folding it up and placing it back on the desk. She stepped forward, standing beside Akko to quietly speak into her ear.

“Regardless of who left the note, it does contain some pretty good advice. Perhaps you should try it some time.”

Akko froze in her spot as Diana continued past her and up the stairs to her desk.

“W-wait, Diana!”

Akko ran up the stairs and grabbed onto Diana’s sleeve. The blonde turned around, her face aflame as Akko pulled her close, pressing her own lips against Diana’s.

She pulled away after a few seconds, her face burning. Diana’s fair skin had turned completely red and Akko was certain she looked just as flushed. The rest of the class had turned to look at them, hushed murmurs filling the silence.

“I-I didn’t mean right now!” Diana stuttered, reaching up to pull her hat over her face before realising she wasn’t wearing one, instead just covering her face with her hand.

“S-sorry!” Akko pulled away frantically. “Sorry, I just assumed, um, sorry-”

Akko’s rambling was cut off as Diana pulled her back, wrapping her arms around the Japanese witch for a prolonged kiss. Akko stood in shock for a few seconds before melting into the kiss, holding on to Diana as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Diana’s lips were even softer than they looked, fitting together with Akko’s perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

The kiss was over as sudden as it began as Diana pulled away, resting her forehead against Akko’s and looking into her eyes with so much passion that Akko’s legs felt like jelly. The rest of the class had gone silent, but the two didn’t really care.

Suddenly, Diana’s face flushed and she turned away from Akko and walked up her desk in silence, sparing her teammates no more than a passing glance as they gaped at her, leaving Akko standing on the steps, watching her friend- or was she her girlfriend now? - take out her notebook and read over her notes.

Akko shook her head, attempting to sort out her thoughts as she sat in her own seat. She briefly glanced to at the green team, where Constanze was giving her a thumbs up.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 10: Tumblr Prompt; '“I dare you to go up to that cute girl and pretend to spill your tea on her” Mission accepted Walks up to girl with cup full of tea Girl opens her mouth to speak and Akko is so shook that she_______fill in the blanks_______'  
> Dianakko. College AU. No magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it's been 8 months, depression was kicking my ass, I'm trying to get back in to the rhythm of writing now.

Akko wasn’t quite sure why she’d ordered tea. She was never exactly a fan of it - it was too watery, too dull. She always just thought of it as dumb leaf water. She just kind of ordered it on impulse.

She sighed, resting her head on her hand as she enviously gazed at Lotte’s iced coffee with cinnamon, topped with a ton of whipped cream.

Sighing again, Akko started looking around the cafe, trying to find something to distract her, something to make her stop feeling sorry for herself. The cafe was actually quite busy, filled with groups of friends such as Akko’s own working together to study for final exams. Many of them had laptops on them, vigorously typing, while others poured over textbooks.

As she took in the environment around her, one customer stood out to Akko.

A blonde girl, around Akko’s age. She didn’t have any books, no laptop, no notes to read over. She sat alone, occasionally taking a sip from a small cup in her hand as she looked at her phone, brilliant blue eyes quickly scanning the screen before scrolling with delicate fingers.

“Akko!”

Akko jolted, jumping in her seat before turning to her ginger friend, glaring.

“Lotte! What was that for?”

“I called your name 5 times already!”

“Wait, you did?”

“Seems you were a little distracted,” a deadpan voice added.

Akko turned to the owner of the voice, who was looking in the general direction that Akko had found herself staring at. The pale girl’s one visible eye was turned away from Akko, but when she smirked, showing off deadly fangs, Akko knew she was onto her.

“That blondie over there is pretty cute, huh?” she said, turning back to Akko, her deep red eye shining with mischief.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Sucy!” Akko bluffed, looking away. “I was just lost in my thoughts!”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m serious! I didn’t even notice that girl!”

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind spilling your tea on her.”

“Sucy!” Lotte scolded, glaring at the taller girl, who shrugged as if she had no idea what she did wrong.

“It’s not like she’s gonna drink that tea anyway, right?”

“I-I was gonna drink it!”

“Really?”

Akko chuckled sheepishly, knowing she was caught. “S-still, I don’t wanna waste it-”

“It won’t be a waste, it’ll be funny,” Sucy quipped, earning another glare from Lotte.

“I guess...”

“Akko,” Sucy smirked. “I dare you to go up to that cute girl and spill your tea on her.”

Damn. Akko couldn’t turn down a dare, Sucy knew this, goddammit now she has to do it-

“Fine! But if I get in trouble I’m blaming you!”

Sucy shrugged, really not giving a shit, while Lotte sighed, already planning out an apology in her head.

Akko stood up, picking up the cup with determination, not willing to fail the dare as she firmly walked over to the blonde, who had now finished her tea and was now reading a book - Greek mythology? Akko wasn’t good at remembering which gods were which.

As Akko stepped up to the girl, the blonde blinked, closing her book and looking up at Akko.

“What is it?”

Oh. Oh damn she. She has a really pretty voice.

And her eyes are a lot prettier close up.

And her hair looked so soft and Akko just wanted to run her hands through it.

And she was wearing such a pretty dress - simple, light blue with a darker blue belt and white accents - it was probably fairly expensive. Akko couldn’t spill tea on this, even if she wanted to. The stain would never come out.

And so, she panicked.

“H-hi, I just, um, well,” Akko glanced down at her cup. “M-my tea went cold, so I w-was going to bring it to the counter, but then I saw your cup was empty and you look like you might enjoy tea so I thought I’d offer it to you!”

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“I swear I didn’t drink any! I was too distracted with studying!”

The mysterious girl watched Akko for a few more moments - damn those eyes were pretty, if intimidating to stare into - before holding out her hand. Akko passed the cup to her, ignoring the tingle as their hands touched, before placing her hands behind her back.

The blonde stared at the tea for a few seconds before taking a sip.

“This is jasmine green tea. It’s best served cold.”

“O-oh...”

“You had no intention of drinking this, did you?”

“How did you know?”

“Well, for a start, you were walking in the opposite direction of the counter,” the girl pointed past Akko, who turned to see that she was indeed correct.

“Oh...”

“Why did you order it?”

Akko tried to think of another cover story, but she knew it was best if she just told the truth.

“I don’t know why I bought it, it just...felt right at the time? But then I didn’t wanna have any and then my friend dared me to spill it on you but I didn’t want to so I panicked and you looked like you’d like tea anyway so I offered it to you and I’m really sorry!” Akko apologised, speaking almost too fast to understand. The girl in front of her looked over Akko’s shoulder - likely looking for the friend who gave her the dare, before nodding with a small smile.

“Well, I thank you for not spilling tea on me.”

“I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be,” the girl shook her head. “In fact, thank you. This is one of my favourite teas.”

“Really?”

The girl nodded. She seemed to think about something for a moment before bending down and picking up her handbag, digging through it for a moment before pulling out a notebook and pen. She wrote something before ripping out a page and handing it to Akko.

“As much as I would love to continue talking, I see you have studying to do. Thank you for the tea,” the girl said as she handed the paper to Akko with a smile that send a shock through Akko’s body.

“Y-yeah, no problem! You’re welcome!” Akko stuttered, turning away to walk back to her table. She ignored Sucy’s teasing comments as she sat back down, finally looking at the piece of paper in her hands, on which was a name and a phone number.

_Diana Cavendish_

“Diana...” Akko smiled. Even her name was pretty.


End file.
